The Maurauder's and Lilly
by skulblaka222
Summary: Remus Lupin is attending Hogwarts for his first year, he is depressed and doesn't want to be there for the fear of being a danger. But someone and a certain band of misfits change everything.
1. The lone werewolf

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I only mess with the characters. JKR just provides my source. **

**A/N: So here is my first (not so) epic Harry Potter story on yay!**

**Young Remus Lupin is starting school at Hogwarts, however he is unsure he will fit in. read through his emotions and feelings of a lone werewolf.**

**Sorry some of this is a little tedious and maybe boring but it needs to be there. Please be nice and review it even if you hate it, though no flames please.**

**BTW just thought I'd say that this was written BEFORE Deathly Hallows.**

The morning was cold and the sky a dull gray. Rain held in, waiting to bombard the station. A bone-chilling breeze rattled through platform 9 ¾. A skinny sickly looking boy shivered and wrapped his brown scarf tighter around his throat. His pale blue eyes flickered back between the gateway, where his parents had just left. Remus Lupin stood up from his battered trunk, and petted the great tawny owl through the cage bars. "You like that?" he asked his owl. Naveed nibbled his hand affectionately.

Remus glanced around at the empty station. The legendary gleaming red train had not yet arrived nor had the other students. He was grateful for this.

He was once excited to get on to the Hogwarts express to learn and educate himself in the art of magic. However, the enthusiasm had worn off, once a man named Greyback, a werewolf, had bitten him.

What was he thinking, going to Hogwarts when he should've been locked up away from all of mankind? True, Professor Dumbledore had taken all the precautions, but he still felt dirty and tainted by the fact that he was now what some called half-breeds. His grey eyes stared at the ground in misery. Who would accept a werewolf? True they may not realize at first, but Dumbledore was sure to warn them of his presence. When that day comes- he thought sadly, I'll be rejected. He sighed deeply wishing he had never gone into the forest that night…

"You're early." said a dry, bored voice. Lupin whipped around. It was the porter. The express had arrived.

The station was filling up quick, as rain pounded on the glass roof.

Mothers and fathers brought up rear on the crowded platform, as they farewelled their children. Now would be the best time for Remus to get on if he was to not be noticed. He reached the far carriage and sat down, trying to make himself as small as possible. Making sure his scars on his arms and legs, from transforming, was hidden. It seemed like hours until the train finally started progressing along the tracks, picking up pace.

Remus stroked Naveed's beak as he watched the scenery go by. Nobody had bothered to come down to this end of the carriage. "Um excuse me, but is this carriage full? Can I sit down?" came a voice. Remus looked up timidly. There was fiery red head with bright emerald eyes. Smiling on him. He nodded weakly, becoming suddenly interested in the texture of his trainers. " Hi I'm Lily."

She said smiling at him with two rows of pearly white teeth and sat down.

" I'm Remus Lupin." he said quietly, the words hardly leaving his lips.

He couldn't believe it. Someone had wanted to sit with him. He stole a glance at the newcomer. Lily was a first year, like him. She was staring out the window apparently enthralled by everything around her. Remus started subconsciously patting Naveed again.

Lily had a cat curled on her lap that she had taken from it's ebony cage. was midnight black with white socks and golden eyes that were fixed upon him.

Another predator…

" Do you like her?" said a vague voice.

"What-?" he stuttered. She rolled her emerald eyes and repeated the question.

Lupin blushed nodding his head, so that his auburn hair fell into his eyes.

"Her name's Iah, It means moon it Egyptian." she said knowingly. "Fitting isn't it!" She laughed. "My parents gave her to me. They were so shocked to find out I was a witch!" she exclaimed. Lupin stared at her. He hadn't expected her to be muggle-born.

" So what's your Owl's name?"

For the rest of the trip Remus was glad for her company. The subject of Owls carried them on for half an hour until they got onto magic.

They were discussing which house they would like to be in when the sweet trolley came down the aisle, full of treats. Remus ordered as Lilly had no idea what half the food was.

Years later he would remember the moment when she had open the chocolate frog, and to her surprise, it jumped into her mouth. She had spit it out thinking it was real, until she had found out from Remus, who was rolling on the floor with laughter, that the frog was actually made of chocolate.

"How do you think they sort us?" asked Lily after they had caught their breaths and calmed down. Remus gave her a quizzical look. "Well…" he said. "I think I read in 'Hogwarts a History' that a hat did the job," he said skeptically, expecting her to crack up again.

He looked up after a moment's silence to realize she was staring at him with amazement.

" I did too." she said, apparently awed by his words.

"you're the first person I've spoken too who has got past reading the cover!" she exclaimed. "Funnily enough though," She continued "I don't remember seeing you around-" but she was cut off by two other first years bursting into the compartment. "There you are!" said another female voice. Remus looked up shyly, making sure he did not catch the newcomers' eyes. A thin girl with luscious raven hair flowing down her back looked at Lilly scornfully. She was the girl who had shouted at her.

"This is Amy Remus, I met her in diagon alley-"

At that moment, Lupin felt oddly protective of Lily. He was about to stand up and risk getting noticed when- " Yeah!" said another voice. It came from a short, slightly overweight figure, with freckles splattered across her nose that clashed horribly with her silvery blond hair and pale grey-blue eyes. " We've been looking all over for you!" she said irritably, folding her arms across her chest and tapping her foot.

"Come on! We're nearly there, you have to change." she said. Lily let out a tiny noise of weak protest; allowing her new friends to pull her away.

"Nice to meet you Remus!" she called over her shoulder.

He sighed. He was alone again.

He might as well put his robes on.

Remus took his time carefully putting on the new school robes, making sure his socks were pulled up, the robes sat on his shoulders squarely, and his tie was straight.

He looked at his reflection in the paneling behind the squishy train seats.

Just as he'd finished packing his things back into his trunk, a load whistle rang throughout the train signaling their arrival.

He gathered up his trunk and stuffed Naveed back into his cage,

It had stopped raining as Remus walked out into the mist and he could make out the station's name: _Hogsmeade Station._

"Fir's years this way, fir's years!" Remus hurried towards the source of the voice, still dragging his heavy trunk along the platform "Stop there lad." said a familiar dry voice, it was the porter. "You need not take that, do not worry it will be waiting for you up at the castle." he said laughing heartily at look on Remus's face.

Remus blushed, leaving his trunk and owl, and making his way over to the other first years, giving Naveed a longing glance.

"Are you all 'ere?" said the booming voice. Remus looked up to see an abnormally large man was the source of the voice. The man stared down at them with a broad grin. He glanced around. Nobody else returned it. They all looked rather frightened by the man's height and frightened.

Remus shivered in his spot, not because of the man's height. It was tradition for the arriving of the first years to cross the black lake on your first year.

The only one's who looked utterly unfazed by the idea were two jet-black haired boys. Their eyes were shining with tears of laughter. Remus looked at them with longing. He wished _he_ could be with them laughing.


	2. Onto the lake and into the unknown

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N Remus has arrived at Hogwarts, and is about to get sorted. Please review! No flames.**

The Lake stood before them a vast sparkling body, luring, daring them to cross its depths. It reflected what feeble rays of light there were on the overcast day.

Remus looked across it's shining surface in awe. It was beautiful. "Are you coming?" A oily voice brought him to his senses. He turned around so quickly that he slipped on the pebbled beach and fell over. Several students laughed. He blushed furiously, looking around him. There in the crowd was a small greasy haired boy, smirking at him. Next to him were the two dark hared boys laughing." Shut-up," said a fierce, angelic voice he found so familiar. He looked up to see Lily her hair shining like fire, arm out-stretched. He grasped it. Several people let out wooing noises.

The rain had worked its way into a furious storm, pulling and tugging at the frail wooden boats, longing to rip the oak base from underneath their feet.

Remus shivered in the icy rain steering his small boat with two other first years of which he did not know. Within minutes of setting out onto the lake's mirror like surface, it had begun to pound with rain breaking the clear surface and drenching them instantly.

He tried not to think about the cold, but about the warm Great Hall that had been described in _Hogwarts: A History_. The feast, food, and a warm bed…

_Crash_! They were pushed forward by the sudden brake on shore. They were here at last!

Remus scrambled out of the boat just in time to see a cloud drift away from the moon and for it to shine on the large castle. Remus caught his breath it was a crescent moon. He sighed, relieved and taking in the sites.

A faint glow resonated off the walls off the Great Hall. The ceiling showed the weather outside. Candles hovered just out off reach. Remus looked around nervously at all the faces staring up at him, some sneering, some smiling, and others looking the opposite way. Professor McGonagall led them past the four house tables, eyeing misbehaving student so that they shrunk back at her hawk-like glare. They stopped abruptly at a three-legged stool, on which a tattered old hat sat. Remus started breathing hard.

This was it.

As he stood there, he found himself hoping that Lilly would be in his house too. He couldn't understand it.

Then something extraordinary happened. The rip at the base of the old hat had open and began to sing:

"_You look upon me with wonder._

_You ask how I got here._

_I shall tell you how I got to be._

_Sorting the houses, even I think it not fair._

_Gryffindor gave me intelligence…"_

It continued on giving out the different qualities that each house required, at last it shouted in a loud booming voice…

"Now let the sorting begin!"

It said.

Professor McGonagall pulled out a long piece of parchment and began to call out names in random order. "Now when I call your names you are to come forward and place the sorting hat upon your head." Every one nodded in response. Remus gulped. "Saul, Amy." Lilly's friend the girl with the raven hair, walked confidently to the front, and placed the hat on her head. Almost at once, it shouted "Gryffindor!" the girl got off the stool and strode towards one of the four tables that were screaming with joy that another fellow Gryffindor joined them. It continued on, Zephyr Spencer was put into Ravenclaw, Shadi Zakiah in Slytherin and so on. Finally, he heard his name; "Lupin, Remus!" his heart was pounding hard in his chest…a few more steps. He sat down and put the sorting hat on his head. " Erm…right!" it said suddenly in his ear. "Strange one…but very loyal and courageous at heart…Better be Gryffindor!" the table exploded with noise. He sat down in an empty seat and looked up eagerly to watch the proceedings. He was so grateful, Gryffindor had the best reputation.

"Evans, Lilly!" cried Professor McGonagall. Remus looked up to see Lilly, walking nervously up. She placed the hat on her head. After a minute, it decided she was to be… "Gryffindor!" his heart leapt. He did not know why.

After a few more, it came to one of the boys who had been laughing before. He had a rather handsome face, and silky shoulder length hair. His name was Sirius Black. The name said it all. He will be in Slytherin, no doubt. He found himself thinking. He had heard of the house of black. It was a pure breed family in favour of the dark arts, very high in social society. He half listened not interested when he heard the unmistakable word "Gryffindor!" it did not seem quite right.

Maybe he wasn't from that family.

"Potter, James." The boy named Sirius sat up eagerly. There were a few intense moments before it yelled, "Gryffindor!" out of the whole of the Gryffindor table; nobody clapped louder than Black. Potter gave him a wink.

The sorting was over.

The headmaster got to his feet. "Welcome first years, there is a time for the regular reminders but this is not it! Let the feast begin!"

The rest of the evening comprised of the feast and a few starts of term reminders. Then they were let free. Except for the first years. They were led to the Gryffindor tower by a fifth year prefects named Sam Johnston and Alexandra (Alex for short) Sims.

They were led to a giant portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress. "Aquarius" spoke Alex. The woman nodded vaguely in her portrait and admitted them, portrait swinging outwards so that several people had to jump out of the way.

They entered the red and gold decorated room, mouths set in awe. There were comfy chintz chairs set around a large blazing fireplace and some wooden desks. There hung portraits upon the red and gold painted walls all squinting down at them. The prefects stopped in the middle of the room admiring their gazes and said " boys dormitories to your left and girls to your right. Lists of which room you are sleeping in are pinned onto the notice board-" he said indicating to the large notice board on the far left wall. "You must all be in your dormitories at nine o'clock sharp…" he went on and on with rules describing the effects if they were broken. By the time he had finished, all the first years looked swept off their feet and tired.

Finally they were dismissed to their dormitories; he was number three on the second floor.

He dragged his tired and aching legs up to the polished door marked three and pushed the door open.

He looked around in shock. Merlin's Beard. He muttered.


	3. Bad Dreams

**A/N I know I haven't updated in a while but I've had this sitting here for a while but I've been busy.**

**Anyway now we'll see why Remus was so dumbfounded and yes a few people guessed.**

**Please review, constructive critism welcome ect.**

He stood frozen to the spot. He was in a dormitory with Black, Potter, and some plump little mousy brown-hared kid.

"Hey you're the boy who slipped, aren't you?" was James potter's first greeting. "S'pose." He answered coldly. "No need to be up tight." Piped in Sirius happily.

The plump boy sniggered into his palms. His watery eyes filled with glee and stupidness. "Oh shut up Peter," groaned Sirius.

Lupin eyed them dismissively. He was quite sure he would have to ask Professor to change his dorm.

He pushed his light brown hair out of his eyes and began to unpack. It was going to be a long year.

"Come on Lupin!" he urged. "Your not scared are you?" a malevolent grin appeared on his face. Remus shivered, even through the night was warm, and all was still and quiet. Too quiet. " Oh come on!" said another voice. "You know goody two shoes over there won't do anything against what his _mummy _says!" Remus blushed a pink, his ears went red. "Did I say I wasn't coming?" he snapped at them quietly. His pale eyes glaring at them through the darkness.

Then entered a crescent shaped clearing. Mist crept silently through the humid night. _Just a little further…_ he thought. Something howled in the distance. He gulped. _Nothing, just a wolf._ He reassured himself. He felt terrible, like something was following them.

The wolf howled again. The other's sniggered seeing his pale face against the moonlight, they all howled and laughed again, Seeing the terror on his face.

"Little loopy's scared!" they taunted. "Can't even stand to put his little toe, where moonshine was bitten!" they kept laughing and howling at him. "THAT'S NOT TRUE!" he roared, seething with anger. However, they did not answer him. He stopped to listen the jeering had subsided. In fact, they were running in the opposite direction, crying with terror. So they should! He thought.

Something breathed heavily on his shoulder.

The waft of rotting flesh carried on the non-existent wind. He turned.

It lunged.

"Nooooooo!" he woke with a start, sweating purfusly. He hadn't had that dream in a while.

It meant the full moon was approaching… "Are you all right?" came a far off voice. "Who's that?" he asked. "James, James Potter! You remember me don't you?" he mumbled an apology, and told him he was fine.

Light filtered through the scarlet hangings around his four poster bed. He propped himself up on his elbow and leant over to read the time on his watch. 6:00. Nobody was yet awake.

Remus dressed quietly and quickly into his black Hogwarts robes…what the? A symbol of a great lion was emblazed upon his chest where the Hogwarts symbol had been.

He grinned.

Remus closed the door to his dorm, hurrying down the stairs. He had heaps to do. Alternatively, that was his excuse. But he was not the only one up at this time. She flicked her silky red hair over her shoulder and tied it in a ponytail. "Hi Remus!" he smiled.

He smiled back. "Hi Lily."

" Awwww!" Came a malevolent voice from behind. Remus swiftly turned, 12 inch ebony wand raised.

It was Potter. "Ah ah ah- Lupin? -Wasn't it?" He said wagging his finger. Remus glared at him, tucking his wand away in his Robes. " Our little early bird room mate, thought I'd heard you get up." He said smiling.

Potter smiled and lazily ruffled his hair, his hazel eyes gleaming under his glasses. His hand was in his pocket, no doubt on his wand.

"Oh shut up and leave him alone!" said Lily looking at James Potter with blazing emerald eyes, which looked as though they would burn a hole through him at any moment.

"Don't bother Lily," Remus muttered, turned, and left.

Remus ate breakfast in silence. He was aware of all the murmuring around him. The only thing he was glad for that it was about him and Lily not his other secret…

"Evans and Lupin! Evans and Lupin!" sang out a squeaky voice being Peter Pettigrew the small watery-eyed kid in his dorm.

Remus skewed a fat sausage imagining it to be Pettigrew's face, pleasure running through him as he decapitated it.

"Enough Pettigrew!" said a stern voice from behind him.

Professor Mcgonagall was handing out the first years-new timetables.

She angrily thrust a piece of parchment in to Remus' hands, looking positively hawk-like at Peter, who was laughing.

He glanced at his piece, it read: first period – Transfiguration, Minervra Mcgonagall.


	4. In the Moon light

**A/N who can possibly guess what this chapter's about?? **

**Anyway again please review, and I'll update constructive critism welcome.**

Remus Lupin was late. He hurried down the spiral staircase towards the second floor, where transfiguration was held. His robes fluttered in his wake as he crashed through a suit of armor, dropping his books._ Damn!_

He grabbed his wand, made sure no one had seen him and waved it. "Repairo." Sighing with relief, he grabbed his books and stuffed them into his satchel.

Five minutes later Remus burst into the classroom.

Panting his eyes scanned around for an empty desk- until they were upon the hawk like hazel eyes of non-other than- "I'm sorry I'm late professor McGonagall." He said sheepishly, rumpling his hair at the back. The class sniggered. Remus saw Lily look down, pretending to copy notes out of _Transfiguration For Beginners_.

Professor McGonagall glared at him from under her spectacles. "Sit down!" she yelled.

He hastily sat down in the first seat he could find.

Thankfully, it was in the back row. But unfortunately, it was next to Potter and his friends, who were talking to each other, while Professor McGonagall was informing them about simple transfiguration of small animals into goblets and what they would be excepting this year.

Remus sat up straight trying to take in all the information he could. She told them that transfiguration was hard and they would be starting small and she handed them a feather, in which they had to transfigure into a nail. Every one had great difficulty and only four people managed to change their feather at all. Remus was one making a fluffy nail, next was Lily who made her's silver and pointy, Sirius made his with a hard nail head but the rest was a feather, and last but not least was James who managed to turn his whole feather into the form of a nail. Remus looked up to see professor McGonagall give them each an appraising smile, Something that seemed rare on the stern face.

The rest of the day consisted on the introduction to all the new class' they had professor Flitwick for charms, Professor Binns for history of magic, which apparently had just got up from his chair one day and was dead. Everyone seemed to think he didn't know he was dead. However, Remus couldn't understand why someone didn't notice they were dead.

Next though, were potions with Professor Slughorn. The first years waited outside the dungeons, chatting about their first classes.

Remus could hear all the excited chatter around him. He himself was quite excited to try out the Felix felics.

Professor Slughorn was a teacher like he had never had. He wore a tight richly decorated waistcoat and friendly grin upon his face.

He ushered them into the grimily lit dungeon and told them to take a seat.

He started like most teachers, reading the roll. Stopping on Sirius' name, "Ah yes another Black," he said thoughtfully, "it's a shame your not in Sytherin, my house like your cousin Bellatrix." Sirius gave him a look of disgust, he later found out that Sirius hated his cousin. Then he muttered, obvious to every one else, "I would've liked the _whole_ set." Remus and several other people including Sirius himself stared curiously at him. It seemed that Professor Slughorn was a student collector and held favoritism very high in his standards.

He spent the lesson telling them a brief description on different fascinating potions and draughts and then instructed them to make a simple colour-changing potion that when drunk you turn a different colour.

The moon rose as Remus Lupin ascended the stairs earlier then every one else. Tonight the clear starry sky forecasted the monthly full moon. The night that Remus dreaded every month, since the attack in the forest…

He veered left to the hospital wing, where he was to meet with Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey.

His face was gaunt white, the urge of raw meat was strong tonight, and he was shaking uncontrollably.

True he had done this many times, yet it terrified him to no end. Becoming a dangerous beast was hurtful not only to victims but himself. _I mean changing your whole written biology must hurt _he thought

Remus stood at the door and went in.

Dumbledore was already there.

Before he knew it he was being smuggled out of the castle to an fairly new tree called the whomping willow. Madame Pomfrey instructed him that to stop the tree from moving and whipping you only had to touch the knot before the entrance with a Long Branch to freeze it.

Remus gulped and nodded.

He was lead into the back of an old run down building named the shrieking shack. Remus thought this would be a cheery place to spend his moonlit nights. The Matron bid him good night, saying that she would come to collect him in the morning and she departed un-freezing the tree.

It was still early and the moon was still rising.

Remus sat down on the rusty bed and waited. He had not brought his wand in case he broke it, or his wolf mind figured how to use it.

It wasn't long before he felt a twitching in his neck.

Blood pulsated through his body, adrenaline speeding up his pulse.

Remus felt ravenous. He started to pace.

The tingling sensation was spreading, making his body ache as it grew ten times faster than it should. Remus could already feel pointed teeth forming in his mouth and his senses growing sharper with every growing minute.

His mind stated to cloud with pain.

Remus looked straight into the full moon eyes widening, mind transfixed.

A piercing screech came from his mouth as he grew seven foot long claws and hair grew rapidly on his body and his bones reformed into predator's strong and agile. Then he knew no more as darkness clouded his mind, pushing out logic and reason.


	5. The whomping willow

**A/N ah the delights of a violent tree! Who knew a murderous tree could bring friends? Did I say that (cough.)**

Remus awoke at three o'clock the next morning to find himself lying on the ground of the shrieking shack.

He attempted to push himself up, with enormous pain. Finally giving up and settling on his knees.

His side hurt like hell and it felt stiff.

Remus lifted his tattered Muggle T-shirt, there was a large gash from his shoulder to his wrist and down the side of his chest.

He felt feint, realizing he must have lost a lot of blood.

Looking around him, he saw the destruction of the transformation, and his own blood smeared over the walls.

The closest thing to him was shattered into pieces; it half resembled a desk.

Just when the world started to go spinning, the shack going into a mad whirl of blotched brown and black shapes, Madame Pomfrey bustled into the room.

She gasped, putting a hand over her mouth and rushed forward.

She slammed down the bag she had been carrying, forced it open, and started to rummage.

At last ten minutes later, she had found what she was looking for.

"Here." Madam Pomfrey said rather forcefully pushing a small bottle into his hand.

Remus took it a little reluctantly. It contained a thick, scarlet coloured liquid, that when he open smelled like rotten eggs. Remus felt worse.

"Well drink up!" Said Madam Pomfrey, gazing sternly at him.

Once Remus had managed to gulp down the contents of the disgusting looking liquid, Madam Pomfrey whipped out her wand.

The liquid despite its horrible taste had made him feel a lot less queasy.

It felt like the blood was rushing to him, very quickly.

It was rather long and it was a yellowish bark colour.

She waved it several times over his thin gash.

Remus stared amazed at how it stitched its self-back together, leaving a paper-thin scar.

Remus walked wearily to the Gryffindor table for breakfast, which he was in much need for. The sky above the great hall was grey and cloudy and it seemed that it might rain at any moment.

He slumped onto the bench, not taking much thought to where he sat.

Remus started shoveling eggs, bacon and sausages onto his plate, automatically, while listening to the chatter around him.

Two seats across from him two giggly girls were talking animatedly, about a cute boy.

On the Ravenclaw table, some fourth year boys talked about quidditch tryouts and about some captain named Lucius Malfoy for the Slytherin team.

Remus's attention wavered between the conversations as he ate.

He at last came upon the voice of three boys who had just sat down near him.

Remus looked up and realized that it was Potter and his other dorm mates, heads together whispering fast.

Remus's suddenly had the urge to listen.

He tuned his ears to from the chatter to their quiet voices.

" A wriggling tree?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah." said James, with a malevolent grin on his face.

"I saw it on the way to herbolgy the other day…" James lowered his voice, "I had a look at lunch break and there is a hole that leads to a passage."

"How'd you do it?" whispered Sirius," I thought we weren't allowed near that area?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Said James darkly, tapping the side of his nose.

" So… when are we going to check it out?" asked Sirius.

"Well," said James, "I thought during astronomy, me and Sirius could sneak out pretending to be sick…"

"What about ME?" asked Peter cutting James.

"I was just about to get to that... anyway, where was I?" he said, a pensive look on his face.

"Ah yes… while me and Sirius are out 'sick'," he said greatly emphasizing the word, "Peter, can be our backup and tell our story." Peter, muttered something about always missing out when James glared at him. His mutterings fell silent.

Remus didn't hear what else they said, he was feeling sick.

They had to be joking. He reassured himself with that thought.

Were they?

A loud laugh resonated, off the wall of the stone walls of the great hall, it was Lily.

However, someone else was sitting with her, laughing. A greasy haired boy, with a hooked nose and black beady eyes.

Remus heard a snort of disgust from over his shoulder. Remus turned to see, James Potter glaring at the boy with the utmost dislike.

Remus soon found out that Potter and Black weren't lying. That night at astronomy, the twosome were no where to be seen as they lined up in front of the heavy wooden door that lead to the astronomy tower.

_Serves them right._ He thought viciously. _But what did they do to you?_ Came another voice.

That tree did act very violently when it saw people… It _did_ nearly whip Madame Pomfrey off her feet.

These thoughts whirled through his mind as they ascended the tower.

By the time they had reached the top, his conscious had got the better of him.

He was just about to make an excuse when; " Are feeling alright dear?" asked Professor Indra. "You look un-well." He remarked.

Remus nodded, weakly.

"Maybe you should go see Madame Pomfrey… incase." He said, obvious to the fact that Remus was in fact a werewolf. Remus nodded. Maybe it wasn't such a curse after all…

Seven minutes later, Remus was pounding down the grounds of Hogwarts, praying that nobody could see him.

The wet grass soaked the bottom of his robes and froze his ankles, but he was too frightened to care.

The cold air whipped his face severely, stinging small cuts from last night's transformation.

He was within metres of his destination when he heard a muffled cry from the distance.

Remus came panting to the sight of James and Sirius being thrashed by the tree.

He saw a glint in the grass, it was Potter's glasses cracked and broken. That meant he was dodging it blindly.

Fear erupted in his body, and his very soul was filled with adrenaline.

He grabbed a large stick from the ground, and ran full pelt at the whipping tree.

Madam Pomfrey had said it was just over- thump! The tree had tried to hit him, but he had jumped out of the way just in time- thump! He jumped again, clinging to the wooden stick he was holding. Thump! It struck again, this time leaving an opening for him to the knot.

It was know or never. Remus drew breath, took a leaping jump at the tree, and just missed the knot by inches. The tree was upon him, he slammed his hand onto the knot next to him.

The night air was still, the tree had stopped thrashing.

Remus looked up to see where it had stopped. Remus gulped.

A thick branch was inches from the top of his head. He had been lucky. He crawled out, to meet the others. Black looked at him with amazement, his mouth opened and closed like giant goldfish. Unable to utter any words. However, potter was still on the ground grappling around for his glasses. Remus took them from where they lay and muttered "repairo." He handed them back to James who was lost for words.

Finally Remus spoke; "we better get out of here, we could get-" but he did not finish his sentence as Professor Mcgonagall stood over them, with the greasy haired boy at her side.

His suddenly started to loathe the boy.


	6. Opposites

**A/N as the saying goes opposites attract.**

**I shall say no more, please read and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Marauders. **

Remus could not believe what he'd just done. On the second week, he had landed himself in detention. Not only that through, he had landed himself with the biggest troublemakers (as it seemed) cleaning bedpans in the hospital wing without magic. Madam Pomfrey stood over them menacingly, her eyes boring into the back of Remus's head.

He had furiously scrubbed at the same pan for the last half an hour.

Potter and black had not dared in intrude upon his wrath that he was so close to setting on them.

They just sat there sort of glancing at him and at each other in awe.

How could he? He thought furiously. He should've just left them. Some teacher would be bound to find them anyway.

Moreover, Severus Snape (he had learned the name of the boy's during Defense against the dark arts, a lesson they shared with the Slytherins.) he didn't want to get started on that filthy little tell tale.

He shouldn't have interfered. He should have stayed out of their way instead of reacted

Landing him in a week's detention.

Remus scrubbed harder, not caring how raw or grimy his fingers were, red sparks flying from his fingers.

Apparently, Madam Pomfrey did as she stopped them obviously afraid He might rub a hole in it. " Ok," she said, " I think you've had enough." Remus and the others stood dumb founded. " Off with you!"

Remus hurried away before the other's noticed him. Maybe he could get in bed and pretend to be asleep… "Hey! Lupin!" shouted a voice. Remus tried to ignore it walking a little faster. "REMUS!" he couldn't ignore it any longer. Remus whipped around. "WHAT?" he shouted. James and Sirius ran up to him. "Hey… were sorry we got you in detention." Said James, looking at the ground awkwardly. This obviously wasn't something he and Sirius did often. "Yeah." Said Sirius, not wanting be left out, "thanks for saving our sorry hides."

Remus looked at them disbelieving, not sure what to make of them. "It's nothing, except my reputation." Remus joked and walked off.

For the rest of the night Remus tossed and turned, still very sore and ill from the previous night but also unsure about his dorm mates. Finally, he feel into a fitful sleep wondering what to do.

For the rest of the week classes continued with the nightly detention. Remus found that he and his 'detention mates' were starting to get along.

He was still unsure though, what if it was just some prank.

Remus wondered the halls totally alone. Not even Lily would speak to him. Everytime he went to say hi, she blushed and walked off.

Even before the 'incident' he hadn't been ignored.

"Hey boys!" shouted a smug voice. Remus turned around, drawing his wand. It was Avery with a gang of Sytherins, Severus Snape included.

"what!" shouted Remus, even though he knew it would do no good.

"Loopy's getting angry, better get out of his way!" he smirked, "wouldn't want to land yourself in detention again." Several boys laughed, not including Snape.

Remus sighed stowing his wand away, so that's why Lily wasn't talking to him.

_Sev_ had told her not to. As Remus had learned, Snape was her best friend, a thought that both surprised and sickened him.

He never could imagine beautiful, delicate, kind Lily, friends with such a telltale; dark arts obsessive slime ball could ever be her friend.

"What's wrong Loopy? Don't think you could take us on?" Avery taunted, his wand drawn, a malicious grin on his face.

He spoke a word, a flash of yellow swarmed at him. It was dark magic.

He felt like he was being shocked with lighting. He tried not to scream. The magic seemed to last forever, until he was on his knees breathing heavily.

The others were laughing, menacingly. Remus heard words like, _Pathetic, weak, not only loopy but an idiot too?_

He couldn't take it anymore, he rose to his feet drawing his wand.

"Little Loopy wouldn't dare!" said a cruel voice, "yeah," someone agreed, "what could a half blood hope to achieve against us?"

"Yeah Loopy, what are you going to do?" asked Avery. Remus boiled with rage.

"Don't you ever call him Loopy, he's ten times smarter than the lot of you!" Remus turned around to find the source of the voice. It was James Potter and Sirius Black, wands pointed at Avery and his gang. Their eyes set, Sirius winked at Remus. Remus felt a rush of graditude and pride, no one had ever stood up for him since the day.

"Potter! Black!" Remus shouted. The twosome turned. "Sorry about the way I acted towards you, and thanks for saving my sorry behind, I guess we're even."

Sirius nodded. " um… Remus," Remus looked up at them surprised at first name term. " We were wondering, do you wanna be a part of our group, you are pretty cool."

Remus nodded, but he would not share, his furry little problem, yet.

**A/N yeah lame ending to the chapter, soz. Anyway please review and I'll try to update depending on the reviews I get.**


	7. Contemplating among other things

**A/n well if the title isn't obvious I don't know what is.**

**Yes my friends we are getting near to the end of Remus' escapade, and the first year of the marauders, but fear not I did not call it the 'the marauder's and Lily' for no reason. Chuckles secretly to herself. Oh and I must also apologize for not updating for such a long time.**

As you can well imagine, Remus was now on first terms with James, Sirius and Peter. They were well known for their high grades (except for peter), their obvious air of coolness and most of all getting in detention. Though Remus had still not mentioned his problem. He had used excuse after excuse. " I wasn't feeling well, it was all very sudden." Or the latest " my mother's very sick and I had to visit her." Remus said lamely as his friends raised their eyebrows like they usually did. "In the middle of the night" Sirius confirmed, a suspicious tone in his voice. "um. Yeah… Dragon pox." He mumbled_. Please don't let them become suspicious._ He thought, wishing there were some kind of distraction he could run off to, but it was the Easter break and he had finished all his homework. The fact was he didn't… couldn't let them find out. They would never want to hang out with him again. Like the countless others, they would join in taunting him, or the opposite demand that he shouldn't be at Hogwarts. Remus didn't want to leave Hogwarts or lose his only friends. He didn't

Lily was another issue; she had become even more suspicious than his friends.

Though he didn't really have a clue about how much.

Remus collapsed in a comfy, worn chair in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. He was thoroughly exhausted this week after having his transformation only a few days ago. It had been a horrible transformation as he had gained a number of rather nasty gashes on his arms and torso. Because of this he had been wearing long sleeved tops and jumpers in summer weather, something that did not go unnoticed. He sighed pulling absent-mindedly at his sleeves, ensuring subconsciously that he was indeed covered. This week being especially warm had started people talking about him again and how weird he was. Though for once he didn't mind as much, this was mainly due to his new fast friends, who accepted him weird habits and all. So much so, that he sometimes entertained the idea of telling them. Sharply snapping into reality, remembering the consequences if he even breathed the word werewolf. People were terrified of the so-called disease at the moment; Remus had been the first in the mass outbreak of Werewolf biting by one Fenrir Greyback. Remus shuddered at the name. When he had first heard about the werewolf, he had actually pitied him, thinking that like Remus could not help his control. It had not been so, as Remus had found out a year ago, apparently the monster, positioned himself near his victims to purposely bite them. This and coupled with the fact that he had overheard his parents arguing about something that had displeased Fenrir Greyback, and that was the reason he and numerous other children around this time had been bitten, for reasons unknown to Remus. _No_. He thought to himself. _Better not to think about it. What happened has happened no matter how unfair it is._ He told himself for the countless time. Remus had tried to accept it, but deep down he still wished that it had been anyone else.

He sighed closed his eyes and looked around, making sure no one was looking at him strangely, in case he accidently said something aloud.

In his search he found a dark red haired head, nose buried in a thick volume. It was Lily. He hoped she might look up, feeling his eyes on her, but she was clearly absorbed in her own private study. He tried to read the title. One good thing about being a werewolf was that he had much better site than most people. The book of monsters. A chill crept up his spine. Surely she couldn't know…. Or guess. Remus dismissed it almost immediately thinking himself stupid. He had only jumped to the conclusion because of the trail of worries he'd been just contemplating two seconds ago. She was probably just doing some light reading…. Well heavy if you counted the weight of the book, but that wasn't the point. He laughed at himself quietly, so no one would hear. _Not_, he reasoned _that they don't think me mad already_.

(The next day)

"If only you were more like Regulus!" Sirius said in a high pitched voice- an uncanny impression of his mother's voice, reminiscent of the howler he had just received for getting so many detentions already. The all cracked up laughing, peter snorting like a piglet. "I bet she must of nearly had a heart-attack when she found out that you were in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin." Laughed James. "Nup. She wasn't surprised." Said Sirius, in a very gravely voice, as proclaiming he had a very serious illness. That led to another round of laughing as they continued to insult Sirius's mother. Which was a usual topic of discussion as well as- much to Remus's dislike- his moon cycle disappearances. Fortunately, it just consisted of obscure tales of where Remus really went, as they did not believe his constant feeble excuses of his mother being ill or any other relative for that matter. None of them had come close to his real reason, Remus planned to keep it that way laughing half heartily along with them at their made up misadventures for him. He actually wished that some were true, instead of where he really went. In fact he wished for anything besides the pain he hardly endured every full moon, as his body became more mutilated, his scars harder to hide. He was so scared of being found out despite what the headmaster had promised, the safety he had ensured. No. He couldn't think like that, Dumbledore had promised him safety so he should take his word for it. He would not disappoint him. His friends laughed again at some unheard joke. "Remus, Remus… REMUS!!!" Someone shouted, snapping him back into reality. It was James, his eyes glinting mischievously behind his glasses. "Taking a nap Remmy?" he smiled, obviously amused. "Please don't call me that." He sighed dramatically with good nature. "Or," said Sirius, pausing for effect, "he is contemplating on the best way to tell us the mysterious places he goes every now and then." Remus groaned. "Look…" he began, before being cut off by James. "Don't worry we know about your secret girlfriend." Peter snickered childishly, "Remus and Lily, Remus and Lily!" He chanted. "Peter, shut up." Sighed Sirius exasperated. "I don't know what you're talking about." Said Remus coolly. Though a slight blush reddened his cheeks. "Of course not, because we all know James here would pommel you, if you even showed a slight interest in his Lily flower." Snickered Sirius, looking wickedly amused. " Oh, I wouldn't dare evoke the wrath of the famous James Potter." He said sarcastically. Sirius laughed, fiving him one. They laughed harder, when James in turn, turned a much deeper scarlet than Remus had. He quickly brushed it off by saying, "one day lily will see the light and stop hanging out with that sniveling greasy haired Snape, and fall into my arms." He vowed mockingly. "Speak of the devil." Said Sirius sourly. "And the devil shall appear." Finished James turning in the direction of one Severus Snape. Desperate to remain off topic, coupled with his dislike for the sneering boy, Remus said a whispered spell, which caused Snape to trip flat on his face, books everywhere. Everybody burst out laughing, Snape righted himself, and his face flushed Scarlett. A scarlett head bobbed between the crowd, rushed up to him and helped him. He looked thankful. It was Lily of course. Remus suddenly felt really guilty. He turned back and despite his guilt laughed. "You did it didn't you?' stage whispered James. He smiled, guiltily. "Sniff," Sirius faked a sob, "we've finally corrupted him." He sobbed. "Yes we've taught him well." Said James, wiping an invisible tear away.

Peter on the other hand was actually sobbing-with laughter.

Remus looked back on the scene, Snape had disappeared and Lily was searching the crowd. She caught his eye, and strode purposely toward him. He felt cold all of a sudden and he didn't know why. "Remus did you do this?" she hissed, finally making it to him. "What's it to you Evans?" asked Sirius. She rolled her eyes, "you two, are a bad influence." She said, angrily. "What? Us?" he said angelically. She sighed, "I'll deal with you later." She hissed. "I look forward to it, my Lily." James said, winking. "She loves me," he said to Sirius.

She turned back to Remus ignoring them, "anyway that not why I was looking for you." She said hurriedly, obviously wanting to be out of Sirius and James' company. "Can I talk to you?" she asked. A chill travelled down Remus' spine, for some unknown reason.

A/N Cliff hanger!! What does Lily want to talk to Remus about, we can only ponder, well you can anyway. Hopefully it won't be too long between this chapter and the next.


	8. The first to guess

**A/N another very obvious chapter name, I seem to be good at that. I need more obscure chapter names like "the first" or "the girl who cried wolf" (horrible name lol) or even … oh I give up :P…. Maybe another time…. ANYWAY enough of my rambling onto the chapter. Woot.**

A chill hung in the air, despite the warm day as he descended the constantly moving staircase. Nobody else he passed seemed to notice this chill but Remus, whose limbs felt as taunt as the stone gryphons that guarded the doorway to the headmaster's office. The paintings lining the staircase's stone wall seemed to have stopped what they had been doing (which wasn't much to begin with) to watch him as he followed fiery head that shinned like a warning beacon ahead of him, walking with a purposeful stride. Lily. He cringed mentally. Maybe she does know…. No that's stupid. Dismissing it almost immediately. She wouldn't even be talking to him if she knew…. knew about that. He subconsciously pulled at his sleeved again as he shuddered inwardly at the implications of thought. Remus could imagine the letters that would be sent out to horrified parents who would demand his expulsion at once. Everything that Dumbledore had done for him would crumble- he could even see his headmaster's face now looking sadly at him through his half-moon spectacles piercing him with the question of his betrayal of trust?

How could he have slipped up?

Remus gulped as she approached him.

He tried to read her face for any clues as to what she was about to ask him- he could find no sign of disgust in her face, in fact it was completely passive. _Damn_. That means she could be worried or disgusted or even possibly… "Hi Remus?" Remus jumped he'd been so intent on his own thoughts that he had forgot where he was and nearly bumped into Lily. He cursed under his breath for acting like such a jerk.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her face plastered with worry. _Act relaxed, you've done nothing wrong._ He tried to reason with himself. " I'm fine." He said in a slightly squeaky voice. Lily ignored this and got straight to the point.

"um… anyway, I wanted to ask you about this potions essay, I a little stuck and…" Remus breathed a sigh of relief, he had worried over nothing. "and yeah I kind of didn't want to sound stupid because potions is my best subject and I'd thought you'd understand and all." By this point Lily looked a bit flustered and sheepish. "Um," Remus stammered caught completely off guard, "sure, no problem." His heart seemed to be doing a little victory dance, rising from the pits of his stomach where it had wedged itself in worry. "Do you want to have a look over it in the library?" he asked pointing subconsciously in the general direction. "Sure." She agreed looking passive again. Remus started to worry again as they walked silently to the cavernous library, trying to avoid Madame Pince glare that she especially reserved for first year's so called 'filthy hands'. They sunk in to rather comfy worn leather chairs at a table as Lily started to unpack her books and quill and a rather large piece of parchment that was already filled with miniscule writing. Remus waited patiently- arm resting on the top of the table- wondering what she was having trouble with, Lily was right it was one of her best subjects, she really had trouble with any homework save defense against the dark arts. She wasn't exactly bad at it, in fact she was probably better than most. However it was the only subject she truly 'struggled' in- in a Lily sense of the word. Remus hadn't noticed, but he had started staring off into space again. "Remus, Remus… REMUS!" She hissed as loud as she dared. "What?" he said stupidly, his cheeks flushing. "You've been really out of it today." She stated, "are you sure your ok? I am your friend you know." Her face actually showed true concern. He felt guilty for doubting her. She probably really did need his help and he'd been stupid to think otherwise, he had unthinkingly condemmed her actions before he'd even heard what she had to say. In fact he was exceedingly lucky she had been so patient with him. "So what do you need help with?" he said trying to desperately change the subject. "well that's the thing you see I actually don't need help…its well…" she decided not to finish her sentence, remus was about to ask her to continue still feeling guilty that he'd acted like such a jerk so far.

However his guilt was removed with what she did next. She took his hand that was lying on top of the table. It all happened in one swift movement, she gripped his hand and tugged his sleeve up revealing the newly cut scars. He panicked, surely he could talk his way out of this, she'd probably noticed the way he tugged absent mindedly at his sleeve- in fact she probably hadn't even considered werewolves, maybe she thought that they were self inflicted. Which they were, but not consciously. Either way the second option was just as bad as the first. If she didn't think he was horrible, she'd think him mental and unstable. Though as if in a role reversal she wasn't paying attention to him she seemed to be trying to put something together. " Haha, you seemed to notice my um… cuts, I'm really clumsy you see, and the other day I slipped and well…" Remus tried to act casually adding in some fake laughs, but Lily cut him off. "I know Remus…. or well I assumed." She said looking at him intensely. She glanced around carefully. This made Remus gulp again. She couldn't- could she? His worst fears were confirmed this was it she was about to tell him they could never be friends; that she can't believe she made friends with such a nightmare. "You're a werewolf aren't you?" She whispered so slightly that if Remus hadn't known what was coming nor for his keen hearing would he have heard what she was on about. He nodded slightly gritting his teeth in agony. "Remus, I'm so sorry.." she said with a look of sadness on her face, he looked away before he saw the sadness turn to horror. "That what!? I'm a Werewolf?" he hissed loudly. "Its not my fault, and I'm sorry that I didn't turn out to be the person you hoped I was." He said furiously, "Its not my fault I'm…I'm a monster." A silent tear streaked down his face, this was it he was going to be ratted out kicked out of Hogwarts a month into his first year. He could imagine the disappointed looks on his parent's faces as he returned home a further disgrace to his family. "I don't care." She said just as fiercely back. "From what I know about you, you're a good person. I just wanted to be there for you like any friend. I know what its like to be called a freak." She drew in breath quickly. "my own sister called me one everyday until I left for Hogwarts, in fact I might've not come hadn't been for Severus." She said, putting extra emphasis on his name. Remus shuddered slightly at this. He still loathed the slimy git. " What I mean to say is if Dumbledore let you come to Hogwarts, then you must be fine, in fact even if Dumbledore hadn't welcomed you in I would still be your friend." She said. still after all the this time holding his hand hard- so hard in fact he could feel his fingers going numb.

But he didn't care. Someone accepted him, which was all that mattered; in fact Remus would've been happy even if she wasn't his friend. "Though…" Lily added thoughtfully afterward. "I can't say that I'll ever get along with Potter and his group." That did it, Remus couldn't help himself- he laughed quite loudly. Relief washed over him that her only problem with him was the group he hanged out with- it was laughable indeed. In fact Madame Pince lurked around the corner giving him a disapproving look and hushing him in her shrill voice. Lily smiled. Remus felt elated. The year didn't look too bad after all. Maybe he would even consider telling James and Sirius and Peter….

* * * *

**A/N Mwhaha so I left you on a kind cliffhanger, will young Remy tell the rest of the Marauders or will they find out before he has a chance to? Find out next chapter. :D**

**Btw we are coming close to the end of Remus story and we will then delve into one of the others. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
